


Trying for Normal

by Penshift



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penshift/pseuds/Penshift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's fresh out of Stanford and working as a lawyer.  He's still working on normal, which is hard when the supernatural world won't let him be.  The only bright spot in his life is his blossoming office romance, but Gabriel isn't what he seems.  Sam's destined for the crazy train, no matter what path he takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not the family business.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously not my Characters or World; I'm only playing in the sand-box. This is my first fan fiction but not my first work. I publish original works under Penshift on wordpress. Comments welcome.

The tension in his neck was becoming unbearable. Sam had been hunched over these files far too long writing short notation summaries and case notes for his boss. The harsh buzzing of a vacuum cleaning in the neighbouring office grated on his nerves. Sam massaged the tendons in his neck with a large hand, still pouring over his notes, at least until he realised he had inadvertently re-read the same passage for the third time. Sam dropped the pen, wincing at the protesting muscles in his hand as it plunked down. The buzzing had stopped. Joints popped separate protests as he stretched back in worn office chair. So much for the dream job, Sam thought with a hint of bitterness, as he hunched back down; fixated on the disarrayed paperwork laid out between piles of folders and books piled higher than was safe on his small desk wedged amongst filing cabinets. Sam swivelled in his chair, leaning forward to prop his elbows on his knees, chin supported by balled fists so tight the knuckles pressed like stone along his firm jawline. The rest of the office was much more spacious. His desk hidden in the back alcove so clients only saw it on their way out the door, if at all. The rest of the space was taken up by high-end office furniture and comfortable couches. His gaze rested on the couch longingly. Years on the road, moving from motel to motel had left him able to sleep just about anywhere. But no matter how comfortable it looked it wasn't worth the risk. Instead, Sam gazed out the window at the bright city lights, wondering he he had been so naive as too think he'd get a good position straight out of Stanford. As it was he should count himself lucky to be working with a mid-level law firm, even if he was a glorified personal assistant to a senior lawyer bent on never giving a green-recruit such as himself a chance to prove his salt. Still, it beat the alternative: drifting from place to place risking his life on daily basis with little in return. Not that Sam had anything against hunting, per se. Hell, he still took on the occasional case in the local area. It was that just existing to hunt the supernatural had not been enough; he had wanted a stable life with family and friends, even though it had cost him ties with the only family he had left.  
The tell-tale rip of a chocolate wrapper jarred Sam out of his reverie. With a startled jerk Sam swivelled towards the source – the janitor standing only a few meters away, eyeing him with an amused expression, chocolate bar resting against his lips. “You look over wound, Kiddo. Mind taking a break from the paperwork while I clean up in here?” Sam detected a hint of compassion in the unassuming man's words, but it was coupled with a commanding tone that would have seemed unfitting if one was not aware of the loose rapport the two had built up over many nights working late together. Sam lost himself for a split second as he gazed at the older man. Mousy-blonde hair, currently work messed, had taken on the appearance of a halo and the amber-laced hazel eyes that usually belied a mischievous nature had currently softened to fondness. His facial features, so plain at rest, became completely engaged with expressions – at the moment unguarded friendliness and his patented amused eyebrow lift. Sam snapped back to reality, “Yes, Gabe!” he responded with a fake salute, “Next you'll be ordering me to get some beauty sleep.” Gabriel smirked in response as Sam rose from the chair. “You get any more beauty sleep, Winchester, and I'll sign you up for a modelling contract,” he retorted with a soft snort, before taking a slow bite out of his chocolate bar. A large smudge had melted onto Gabriel's soft-seeming lips. Sam was suddenly a chocolate fan, fighting the urge to wipe it away with his thumb then lick his thumb clean. He turned to sweep his files up into a pile on his desk, hoping to hide the rising heat in his cheeks. “Sweet-talker!” he replied in a dramatic tone, “Must be all that sugar you eat...” he all but muttered as an afterthought. He turned back towards Gabriel only to feel like a deer in the headlights at the sudden intensity of gaze Gabriel pinned him with. The mirth was still there, but now the amber burned with something more primal. “Maybe you just bring it out in me...” The words drifted off as the shorter man took small strides forward until Sam had to crane his neck to maintain eye contact. His heart was now racing in his chest but that seemed so distant with Gabriel's lips so close. Gabriel pushed himself onto his tiptoes, face draw inexorable closer to Sam's. He could now feel warm streams of breath against is neck. Sam stood frozen, completely unsure of what do to now. Then Gabriel's intense expression became devious again, the only warning Sam had of the saliva-spittled chocolate suddenly launching into his mouth. Sam's head reeled back as he grabbed hold of the bar. Gabriel had dissolved into guffaws. “Gabe, what the hell?” Sam exclaimed, pulling a bitch face glare at his friend. Gabriel had the decency to contain his laughter to giggles. He patted Sam gently on the arm. “Sorry, Sammich, couldn't resist. Besides, you end up eating like a moose all day and it's starting to show. I don't want to come in one night and find you in a hypoglycaemic coma.” The stroking of his fingers was almost tender, disarming Sam's irritation. Of course that didn't stop him from sending a mock glare Gabriel's direction. “I'm more likely to find you having a hyperglycaemic reaction,” Same grumbled, ignoring the realization that Gabriel's saliva had just entered his mouth with the chocolate and that he wasn't as grossed out as he should be. “So true,” Gabriel replied, feigning a swoon. Sam automatically reached an arm out to catch the clown, then noticed a flash of surprise that was masked as soon as it appeared. Sam slide his arm away awkwardly. “Thanks, Gabe, but I can't deprive you of your snack,” he said holding the chocolate out. Gabriel's expression was now unreadable as his gaze flicked from Sam to bar and back again. “Hardly deprived, but if you feel that way we'll share it!” Gabriel replied with a dangerous smirk. Instead of taking the bar bag he bobbed his head forward, snapped off a piece with his teeth and quickly crunched it up. Sam roll his eyes at Gabriel's unpredictable response, which was a mistake because it meant he missed the sudden tensing of Gabriel's muscles the preluded his sudden spring into Sam's arms. Before Sam knew what was happening Gabriel had pulled him down into a passionate embrace, lips glued to Sam's while their tongues spread sweet milk chocolate around the warm, moist reaches of each others mouths. Sam deepened the kiss as the chocolate dissolved, noting twists of honey, spice forming a flavour that was distinctly Gabe. Sam dropped the chocolate bar to slide his arms around Gabriel's waist, noting the slimness under the thick uniform fabric. Gabriel's fingers were now tangled in his hair, brushing seductively against the sensitive skin of his neck. Sam could feel the ripple of Gabriel's muscles as their chests pressed together, smell the musky cologne mingling with sweat and syrup, the heat of their bodies and the mingling of the equally nervous and aroused heartbeats. Somewhere in the back bench of his consciousness Sam was aware that this was highly inappropriate workplace behaviour, but the forefront was too occupied with keeping his hands from roaming downwards onto Gabriel's supple rear, and repressing his growing desire. Gabriel must have cottoned on because, as suddenly as the kiss started it finished, leaving them both gasping for air in the others embrace. “I should really should get back to work...” Gabriel murmured, pressing his forehead into Sam's shoulder, leaving Sam unable to read his expression. Sam kept the consternation from his tone as he responded, “Yes, you should, minx. Just like I should really get going.” Gabriel went tense in his arms, confusing Sam further. Sam paused, then planted a kiss on Gabriel's head. It was the right action, Sam felt Gabriel relax. When Gabriel tilted his head back up is mocking smile was back. “Finish early tomorrow. We are going out.” Sam smiled at the commanding tone. What Gabriel lacked in height he made up for in confidence. “It's a date,” Sam replied pulling away. Sam strode over to the coat rack, grabbed his bag and coat. He could feel the lingering gaze on him. Gabriel's expression was once again unreadable as Sam bid him good night and all but jogged through the building. Sam now need a cold shower and a workout session. Of course if he had looked back on final time he would have noticed the distinctive snap of fingers and the mysterious completion of Gabriel's work.


	2. Tapestry unraveled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanity is catching and a coward tried to trick fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimer, not my world or characters. :)

Humanity was habit forming. That was it. The single and only reason Gabriel had been asleep. The only reason he had wrenched from a dream panicked and drenched with sweat as vivid memories from Elysian Fields haunted his subconscious mind. Gabriel rubbed violently at the chest wound that was non-existent with a frustrated sigh as tears pricked a the corners of his eyes. “Luci, you dick...” Gabriel grabbed his right arm hard enough to bruise, focussing on taking deep breaths until the welling emotions abated. A harsh, mirthless laugh erupted from his lips. [Look at yourself! Eons in a Meat-suit and so far native you've ravaged the banana tree!] Gabriel's arm released the death grip and flopped across his face. He really needed some time away from this vessel.  
Gabriel snapped on the lights, along side a monstrous bowl of Rum and raisin ice-cream, as he sat up on the bed and stared up at the web of data sheets, photos and string that now engulfed his bachelor pad. He shoved a spoonful of ice-cream fit to choke a horse in his mouth as his eyes traced the web of events thoughtfully. The archangel-come-demigod didn't need the web, not really. He could remember multiple time-lines and pocket universes down to the last speck of dust in the neutrino bar. But… It helped. The web served as reminder of what had been and what could still be. Last thing he needed was to drop the ball this time round… Gabriel automatically spooned more ice-cream into his mouth as his eyes were drawn unwilling to the pair the very centre, Moose and friggin' Squirrel, the mutton heads who aided the Devil's great escape and drawn Gabriel to a near-death experience he wasn't about to revisit. No. Gabriel was going to make the best of this second chance and avert the whole domino effect in the first place. Of course, with Heaven and Hell out to drawn the kiddies in, willing or not, he was having to keep his changes to the grand design on the down low, least he alert his power-addled brothers to a new player. And he certainly wasn't going to make the same mistakes with the Winchesters this time round. Stubborn and Uber-Stubborn were contrary to the point they had made it an art form! Even if Samsquatch looked positively drool-worthy in those tight trousers. Gabriel slapped a hand to his forehead as the image spoke directly to his groin. “Enough of this shit!” Gabriel snapped himself decent, and zapped off to do what he did best: deliver divine retribution to the dicks of the world. He sorely needed stress relief… And he had the perfect dirty cop in mind.


End file.
